1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to digital audio recording and playback systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to digital memory systems utilizing synchronized solid-state storage of the random access memory type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of different types of apparatus for carrying out recording and playback of audio information or data utilizing solid-state storage facility. The basic concept of digitization of audio signal energy with subsequent storage in random access memory or the like has been available for some time, and this form of audio recording has been utilized in various forms of equipment; however, applicant knows of no digital audio recording system that functions in the manner of the present invention and makes available a heretofore unachievable capacity of storage that is subject to instantaneous selection and playback in any of various lengths of message or presentation.